


Fate Wills It So

by RedHoodie1723



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Event Leviathan, Green Arrow (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: #jtbdayweek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Jason Todd Birthday Week, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, One Friendship, Post-Heroes in Crisis (DCU), Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Roy Harper is Leviathan, also this is day one, based on a few theories ive been seeing, can be interpreted as JayRoy, depends on where they go with the Event Leviathan thing, i know im late to the party, idk whatever hotels your trivago, im really late, maybe???, no beta/proofreading, or just Jason & Roy, so like, sry not sry, we die like robins, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: Fate was a funny thing. Once upon a time, Jason had believed in no such thing. Then the Joker killed him and Jason couldn't rest in his grave. Why else would he still be alive if there wasn't a reason? He had thought it was to make Batman and the rest of the heroes realized the error in their ways. That they are using a failed system. Now, he was starting to wonder if fate wasn't about having a purpose, but about a person.~~~~~~~or where Roy is Leviathan and Jason contemplates fate.





	Fate Wills It So

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've seen a few theories about Roy being Leviathan so I thought that I'd write this.
> 
> Yes, I know its short, but I'm tired.
> 
> Yes, I know I have another fic going on right now, but I have writer's block.
> 
> Yes, I know that I am late for the Jason Todd birthday week thing, but I don't care.
> 
> Yes, I know that I'm probably wrong, but please indulge me and my silly theories.  
Oh yeah and because this is part of #jtbdayweek I just want to say that this is my first challenge or 'week', so I don't really know what to do. If I forget to add a tag or credit someone, pls tell me so I can fix that. Thx!
> 
> Enjoy <3<3<3

Fate was a funny thing. Once upon a time, Jason had believed in no such thing. Every time Willis came home, drunk and angry. Every time Catherine was too high to even remember him. Every time the dealers came by and they couldn't afford to satisfy their price. Every beating he received because of it. It was easier to believe that fate didn't exist. Because if it did, why was he being punished? Why would it drive him down this path? A path that Jason had thought he abandoned when he became Robin.

As a child, Jason was naive enough to believe he could be more than a petty criminal, just like his father. Jason used to believe that everyone could rise above their upbringings.

Then the Joker killed him and Jason couldn't rest in his grave. He returned with a vengeance. He brought terror to the underworld of Gotham. Then he started to entertain the idea of fate. Why else would he still be alive if there wasn't a reason?

It became increasingly clear what his purpose was. For too long criminals have run free. The 'heroes' doing nothing but throwing them into jail where they escape a week later. Even if their imprisonment was made permanent, it still brought nop relief to their victims. The self-proclaimed saviors kept putting the lives of sinners over saints.

It was Jason's job to show them their faults, that was his reason, his fate. But he lost his path and failed his mission, agreeing to retire his lethal means and getting to reconnect with his family in return. Ha! If only. Bruce made that clear on that rooftop.

But now, Jason started to wonder if there was other evidence to prove that destiny exists. If you were meant to be with one person. After spending years being dragged back to Roy Harper, Jason was willing to believe this.

Their meeting in an alleyway was the first. Jason had returned his bow after watching him get into a fight with the occupants of a bar. Jason left to go find Shelia the next day.

The next time their paths crossed was in Qurac when Jason saved Roy from execution. They became a team. Jason, Roy, and Kori. For the first time since returning from the grave, Jason thought he could be happy. But then the team had to go and fall apart. Jason spent a while alone before he reunited with Roy again.

They were mercenaries working for Tara Battleship. Kicking criminal butt and getting paid. It was quite the gig. Of course, Underbelly just had to ruin the fun. Once they took him down, they spent a few months together before Jason moved back to Gotham. 

Jason didn't know what Roy was doing while he was with the new Outlaws, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy to see him when he showed up on that rooftop. Everywhere hurt, but Jason couldn't help but show the smallest bit of a smile. They went back to their old Outlaws base, Jason took time to heal and Roy multitasked between being an overbearing mother hen and his 'secret-project'.

Jason was stupid enough to let them part ways. Roy died because had let him go. It hurt. Much more than when he spent weeks with the Joker in that warehouse. Much more when he returned to nothing but heartache. Much more than when he discovered Penguin killed his father. Much more than when Bruce, Damian, and the rest of the heroes were so quick to turn on him. Jason thought their paths had finally separated. Needless to say, he was wrong.

Roy William Harper was in front of him, breathing and smiling. Jason thought he would never see that smile again. Jason wanted to smile back, wanted to hold Roy and never let him go. But he couldn't move. Because Roy was Leviathan. The robes, the mask in his hands. The only thing Jason could ask was; "Why?"

Roy's smile turned softer.

"Because Jaybird, because you were right. It's a flawed system. We keep doing to the same thing, over and over again, to only get the same results. It's killing us all, you saw that. After your fight with Batman. To see a man tear into his own son just to protect the very same criminals he spends his nights fighting, it's horrible. God, Jay. It took you dancing with death for me to realize that you have been right all along. But if we are going to save the world, we need to start over. A clean slate," Roy looked so earnest, so vulnerable. As if he didn't know what to do if Jason turned against him. Jason knew he could turn against him. No matter what he did. Jason stayed silent, so Roy carried on.

"I meet a woman recently. She was a scientist at ARGUS. Brilliant woman. Did you know what she wrote in one of her papers? 'Imagine a future not dictated by fear... Imagine where we'd be.' I want to create that future. And now I can. Can't you see it?"

"You were always good at making things. Every time I visited you in the lab, you were always making something to help others. You explored the unknown because you only wanted to help others, that was all you ever wanted. If-" Jason's words got caught in his throat. "If I go with you, just promise we will be helping people. I need you to promise me." Roy took a step forward, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder. Roy's hand lingered before he pulled Jason into an embrace. The tension leaked from Jason's body as he reciprocated the hug. Letting loose a sob, Jason gripped the fabric of the Leviathan costume.

"Of course, Jason. We are going to save the world." Fate brought him back to Roy. Reminding him once again of why he was here. This time he wouldn't fail. He had Roy, how could he?


End file.
